ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Alpha Episode 14: Nian Cat!
Previously on Ultraman Alpha... With an enchantment, the villain of the series unleashes the Mongolian Death Worm upon Alpha, but with the help of Ultraman Paradox, he manages to defeat it and seal it back. Prologue In the sky, a demon gate formed, pouring out dark energy into a nearby cave. A threatening roar fills the skies, with only red eyes showing from the cave entrance. Back to our main characters! "You really think that it's a good idea to let her use your credit card?", Phillip asked. "Why not?", Curtis asked back. "Because she's a girl and each time my mom goes shopping, my dad slips on a piece of chicken nugget..." "That's kinda sexist and your dad is an idiot..." "Yeah, that is true...But girls do always go shopping and you know it!" "No...Not really..." "So...should we wait for her to finish shopping or..." "I think we should go to that McDonald's over there and wait for her..." "Why didn't I think of that?" "Because you were on your phone the whole time we were here, playing Pokemon Go and you're part of Team Valor!" "So what? It's a good game and Valor is a good team!" "Mystic for life!" 2 hours later... "Hey, guys, I'm back!", Althea said, walking up to both teenagers with a bunch of bags. "I sure don't like the sight of that...", Curtis complained. "Oh, and here's your credit card...", she gave him his credit card back. "Thanks...but...can I see the receipt?" "Sure...here...", she gave him a pile of receipts. Curtis fell on his back after 30 minutes of calculating the total amount that she spent in this one day. "You okay, man?", Phillip asked. "I can't believe the amount she spent...", Curtis replied, pulling himself back onto his chair, while still looking the terrifying amount that she had spent. "How much?" "Guess..." "2000¥?" "Worse..." "3000¥?" "Nope, 1248$, Canadian...", Phil instantly dropped a chicken nugget onto the floor without realizing it, and bit into empty air. "Sorry about that...", Althea apologized. "It's okay...I guess..." "I guess that means dinner is on me..." "I can still pay it though..." "I assure you that I have enough money...", she said with a threatening voice. "Fine...", Curtis slowly backed away, until he fell of his chair, again, but this time, Phil also fell onto the floor. He slipped off of the chicken nugget that he dropped earlier. 2 hours later... "I'd appreciate if you would stop fast-forwarding!", Curtis said to Clee26. "Well, nobody wants to see you eating so...", he replied. "Fine!" "Thank you...Sorry guys...Curtis got a bit grouchy..." "Shut up..." Back to our story... "I think I can even walk anymore...", Curtis said, dragging himself. "It's better then staying with those protesters...", Althea said, pointing to a bunch of people waving signs and flags. "What those it say?", Phillip asked. "It says, 'The great Nian is mad, it demands a human sacrifice!'", she red. "Like, Nyan Cat?" "Phil...just no..." "Nian is a lion-like beast that comes out the New Years and eats people." "So...not Nyan Cat?" "For the love of the god darn Ouroboros, no!" "Is it normal that they are putting sacks over random peoples heads?", Phil asked. "No..." "Does that mean that we should run?" "Yeah..." "Okay...", all three of them sprinted full speed back to their hotel. Back at the hotel... "I'm actually feeling pretty guilty...", Curtis said, remembering the kidnapped people. "I second that...", Althea said. "Please don't tell me...", Phillip said "Yes, we are..." "Fine..." At some random place... After following those shady people who kidnapped other people, the teens arrived at a random cave, seeing some of the shady people, they quickly hid behind a bush. "Hey, look! They're tying people to stakes!", Phillip pointed out. "Great observation...", Curtis said sarcastically. "Most people wouldn't even be able to see this!" "Because they aren't as reckless as us..." "And keep your voice down...", Althea whispered, "We still need to see what they do with those people..." It was then that they heard a hair raising roar, a tongue came out of the cave and grabbed the kidnapped people one by one into the cave. Hearing crunching sounds withing it, Althea started turning pale. "Ugh...I perfectly understand why you're pale...", Curtis said, turning pale himself. "I don't get what's happening...", Phillip said, raising an eyebrow. "Something inside the cave is eating the kidnapped people..." "Oh! Thanks man! Actually...no thanks!", a giant 'thunk' sound was made in Curtis' direction, prompting Phil to turn his head in that direction, only to see the back of a gun land on his face. The first thing Curtis did when he woke up was, spit out the immense amount of dirt that he had ate when he had been unconscious face downward. He went into a sitting position and found himself inside a cage. "Bloody hell!!!", he yelled. "About time you woke up...", Althea said, in a neighboring cage. "You didn't even get knocked out..." "True enough..." "And Phil isn't even awake yet..." "Huh, what happened?", Phillip asked, waking up with a red line on his face. "Don't look at a mirror..." "Why?" "Just don't..." "Fine..." "Is that smoke I smell?" "I think so..." "And it's making me all dizzy..." "Crap...it's N2O...", people would have considered him weird for saying something like that before going unconscious, but, I guess in this case it's okay...? Curtis awoke hands tied behind his back to a stake. "Seriously?", he asked, "I hate this episode..." "You telling me...", Althea said, also tied to a stake. Curtis looked to his right, discovering Phil and a random person, still tied to a stake. "What's wrong with these people? Couldn't they have chosen steaks instead of stakes?" "But then they couldn't have fed their pet..." "Pet?", a great voice boomed, "The great Nian is no pet! It is our god!" "A man-eating lion is your god?" "How could you say something like that to him?" "Easy! Learn a language and..." "Be quiet!" "That's not what I was going to say!" "What I mean is...shut up! For it is the great Nian's feeding time!" "Is that a giant tongue coming out?", and it was, it was slithering towards Althea first, but then stopped halfway and turned to face Curtis, "This is so unfair! Why did it skip her?" "The great Nian never spares anybody!", the leader of the cult said, clearly offended. As the tongue was about to wrap around Curtis' neck. Althea yelled out, "Stop! Don't touch him!", weirdly, the Nian obeyed and went towards Phil. "Oh no! That ain't happening!", Curtis took out a gun and shot at the tongue. "You're telling me that you were untied this whole time?" "Yeah, I had Alpha realize a pocket knife for me..." "Sacrilege!", the non-important guy yelled, before being dragged away by the Nian. It emerged by bursting through the mountain. Almost crushing Phillip and the other guy. "Well, I guess it's time to wreck some lion...Even though at Episode 3, I swore to never even see a lion in my life! FML!" "Now you feel what I feel?" "Yeah..."", Curtis transformed, but at that moment the Nian said something quite weird... "At least now that you're no longer in that body...I can attack you without holding back...", it said. "What?" "That girl has forbidden me to attack you in your human form, but not when you're an Ultra..." "Do you have something for her or...?" "You do not know? No matter, you shall fall before you shall..." "What the hell are you talking about?", the Nian didn't even bother to answer his question, instead, he pounced on Alpha, but he easily evaded it doing a side-step. "It seems I have been going too lightly on you..." "What?", before he can even react, Alpha was thrown against the mountain and started getting clawed. Alpha threw a hook against the agile beast, but it easily dodged it and started clawing him again. "Mode Shift! Phantom Mode!", Alpha turned into his black and grey mode and caught up with the Nian's movements. But the Nian's strength still overpowered him, due to its always-varying power, Alpha was unable to adapt to it, but instead, he called upon the power of the Paladin Armour and took all of the blows directly. But then, the Paladin Armour changed colour, it turned black and gold, as if signaling to the Nian that he was all grilled and tasty. The Nian jumped onto him, but instead, he passed right through him. "What the...?", the Nian asked as Alpha appeared behind him and cut him with the Sigma Blade at his thigh. "Phasing!", Alpha answered, before appearing in front of the Nian and kneed him up his jaw, the beast tried to claw him, but once again, hit empty air, before being thrown into the air. "Hear the Death Cry!", Alpha thrusted his blade at the Nian, an energy projectile in the form of soundwaves blasted the Nian into smithereens. After the battle "So, do you have any plausible explanation for the Nian's behavior?", Curtis asked, no longer trusting his own instincts. "Nope!", Alpha said, searching up information about Greece on his new Iphone that Curtis bought him. "You're not even listening!" "Sorry dude, I just wanted to visit the Parthenon..." "Same..." "Wait, what we're you just talking about?" "I don't even know anymore..." "Whatever..." Category:Clee26 Category:Ultraman Alpha Episodes Category:Ultraman Alpha Continuity